Lost!
by XMaison-de-FleursX
Summary: When the group get lost in the woods, they start to blame each other. But their main problem is yet to come: the old creepy house and all its secets. Bad summary!A troypay, ryella and chaylor story
1. Trailer

They were all happy together…

_**They were all happy together…**_

Shows Troy and Sharpay kissing

_Shows Ryan and Gabriella smiling at each other_

_Shows Chad and Taylor hugging_

_**Until one day…they get lost..**_

"_Where are we?"_

_**They end up at an old creepy house..**_

"_No way am I going in there!"_

"_Oh come on, Taylor, it's not that bad"_

_(_**The house creaks)**

_**They start to blame each other..**_

"_This is all your fault! You got us lost!!"_

_**So when things start to get creepy,will they stick together?**_

"_What was that noise?"_

"_I don't need your help!"_

" _Get away from me!"_

**Starring: Sharpay Evans **

_Shows sharpay looking worried_

**Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy smiling at Sharpay_

**Chad Danforth**

**Taylor McKessie**

_Shows them kissing_

**Ryan Evans **

**Gabriella Montez**

_Shows them screaming_

**Don't worry, it won't be that scary. It's more of a romance/suspense story**


	2. Chapter 1

Everyone was sitting in one of Sharpay and Ryan's many living rooms

Everyone was sitting in one of Sharpay and Ryan's many living rooms. Chad and Taylor were sitting on the blue sofa in the corner, their fingers entwined. Ryan and Gabriella were on the floor, and Ryan's arm was around Gabriella's waist. Sharpay and Troy were on the black leather sofa. Sharpay's head was on Troy's chest, and he had his arms wrapped around her waist protectively. Chad sighed.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. Taylor looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Well," Chad began, in a bored voice, " it's 11:30 in the morning and we're just sitting here lying around."

"I like lying around," Troy said while yawning. He looked down at Sharpay and smiled. She was almost asleep.

" I think Chad's right.We should do something." Gabriella said from her position on the floor. Ryan looked at her and smiled.

" Yeah, I agree with Gabriella." Hearing this, Sharpay sat up and rolled her eyes. " Ryan, you _always _agree with Gabriella."

Ryan glared at her. "oh, like you're one to talk. Care to explain all the noises I hear in your room whenever Troy's over? Or do you want me to re-enact them?"

Sharpay shot him a killer look and threw a pillow at him. Ryan laughed and caught it.

Taylor looked around the room. She smiled as she saw everyone sitting about lazily. They were all good friends, and sure they had their arguments, but they all loved each other really. Even Sharpay.

"Right, that's settled then. We're going for a drive." Chad half-yelled over everyone elses noise. "What??" Sharpay exclaimed, turning to glare at him. "We didn't agree that!" "Well I did. Let's go everyone!" Sharpay sighed and followed everyone else out the door. "Don't worry baby," Troy whispered in her ear. " We can make our own fun." He grinned at her flirtatiously.

Everyone got in Chad's old truck and they set off. "Where are we going anyway?" Gabriella asked. Chad shrugged. "We'll go where the wind takes us." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Troy and Sharpay were in the back of the truck. Troy leaned down and kissed her, which soon turned into a make-out session. Ryan turned and looked at them, annoyed.

"TROY BOLTON, GET OFF MY SISTER!" Troy jumped, surprised at the outburst. He quickly tore apart from Sharpay, but as soon as Ryan turned round again, they made out again. They all just rolled their eyes. Typical Troy and Sharpay behaviour.


	3. Chapter 2

The old and battered truck was slowing down

The old and battered truck was slowing down. Weird noises started to come from somewhere below the truck, probably the engine. Everyone in the car looked at each other nervously. Troy finally decided to voice all their thoughts.

" Uh…Chad? Why is it making those noises?" Chad shrugged, and tried not to show his nervousness. After all, he was meant to be a man. He wasn't supposed to get nervous so easily.

" It's an old truck. It's probably just getting used to these bumpy roads." Chad was right. The roads _were _bumpy, but they all knew that wasn't the reason. The truck spluttered one last time, before the engine died out. " Um…it's sleeping?" Chad tried unconvincingly. Gabriella leaned forward into the front seat where Taylor and Chad were sitting.

"Chad, we're not stupid you know."

"Well, you're not." Sharpay added, leaning forward too. " But I can't say the same for Chad and Troy." Troy ignored this last comment, and Chad just raised his eyebrow. They were used to it by now.

"Okay, so we've broken down. No big deal." Taylor soothed. " We'll just call someone to pick us up." At this Ryan took out his cellphone. "There's no signal."

One by one they all looked at their phones. No-one had a signal. "Well, let's get out of the car and look around." Troy said, taking control of the situation.

Everyone got out of the car and looked around like Troy had said. The bumpy, dusty road stretched on for miles, and there was no-one in sight. Gabriella glanced at the deserted area and said, "Where _are _we?"

Sharpay hadn't heard what Gabriella had said. She was too busy looking in another direction. "You guys, come here." They all looked at Sharpay. She was staring at a massive house, just a little down a path that wound down the grass at the side of the road.

Everyone looked at it curiously. It hadn't been there before, had it? They all thought to themselves. Ryan looked at everyone else, bewildered. " That…that wasn't there before was it?" Sharpay finally turned to face them. "If it had, we would have noticed it before. It's huge!" Everyone agreed, very unnerved. Where had the house come from?

After a few moments of silence, Chad spoke. "Well, let's go in." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Taylor turned away from the house. " There's no way I'm going in there!" Chad sighed. "Oh c'mon, Taylor. It's not that bad!"

Just then, the house let out a loud creak and hundreds of bats swooped out of the chimney. They flew towards the group, and started attacking them. Everyone started screaming, and Troy pulled Sharpay close to him. Eventually, the house let out another loud creak and the bats disappeared, flying back into the house.

"Now I'm definitely not going in there!" Taylor whimpered, still shaking from the attack. Chad took her hand. "Shh, Taylor, it's ok. I know you don't want to go in there, but there might be a phone, and it looks like it's about to rain. We need somewhere to go." Taylor looked up at him and nodded. "Okay," she half-whispered. Chad turned to the rest of them. "Is everybody else okay with going in there?"

The boys nodded and the girls looked at each other. Reluctantly they agreed.

Troy stepped towards Chad. "I'll lead the way." Chad looked confused. Troy had almost looked…_angry. _Sharpay caught up with Chad and smiled at him. "It's okay Chad. Troy just likes to be the Alpha-male." Chad smiled back and nodded. "He thinks you like him better when he acts all in-charge." Sharpay laughed at what Chad had said. " I do," she replied. "It's hot."

Chad just laughed and shook his head, and followed the others up the path towards the house.


	4. Chapter 3

The house was like something you'd see in a horror film

The house was like something you'd see in a horror film. It was very big, and was made of mostly wood. The wood of the house looked like it was thousands of years old, and it probably was. Everyone eyed the house warily. It didn't look very safe. Troy took a deep breath and put his hands on the door. If they were all going to stand there he would have to be the one to open the door. It was a massive wooden door and looked really heavy. He only put a small amount of pressure on it before it swung open. Troy stopped, surprised. Sharpay was the biggest surprise to him though. She walked past them all, took a deep breath and proceeded to walk through the door. Troy, after recovering from the shock of seeing her being so brave, reached out and pulled her back. Sharpay looked at him, confused. Troy shook his head.

"Uh-uh. You're not going in there first." He said. Sharpay rolled her eys. "Troy, is this you trying to be the leader again? Cos really it's…" Troy interrupted by leaning down and kissing her softly.

"No" he replied softly, "I don't want you to get hurt" Sharpay smiled at this. "Aww…Troy". Gabriella turned and glared at Ryan. "Why can't you be like that?" she huffed. Ryan rolled his eyes. "Because I'm not gay."

Troy heard this and glared at Ryan. "Just cos I care for someone doesn't mean I'm gay," he snapped. Ryan just raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I'll go in first," Chad offered. Surprisingly, Troy agreed. Chad walked through the doorway and the others followed him in. They all gaped at the house. It was massive inside, with wooden beams and dusty paintings lining the walls. As soon as they were all inside, the big heavy-looking door swung shut behind them.

Taylor jumped and looked back at the door. "Wow. How horror-film is that?" The others agreed. Troy looked at the door. "We should try to open it. To check we're not locked in," he suggested. Chad nodded. "Yeah. Ryan, you help too." Sharpay snorted at this. Ryan turned to face her. "What's so funny?"

Sharpay raised an eyebrow and replied simply "You're too weak to even open the postbox, Ryan."

Ryan just answered with a glare and turned to help Chad and Troy open the door. This time it was heavy, and they couldn't open it no matter how hard they tried.

Gabriella let out a little nervous squeak. "Are we..you know…_locked_ in here?" Sharpay nodded sympathetically. Gabriella and Sharpay had become good friends since Sharpay had become nicer after summer. Gabriella looked terrified, which was what the rest of them felt. They were all thinking the same thing: how did that door close by itself?

Sharpay got impatient and banged on the door, causing noise to echo through the house. "I can't believe we're in this mess!"she groaned bitterly. Troy was annoyed too, and the noise Sharpay had made gave him a headache. "For God's sake Sharpay, stop complaining!"He yelled, his voice full of venom. "It's your fault we're in this mess!"

Everyone was shocked at his ouburst. He _never _yelled at Sharpay. Gabriells thought she would defend her friend, because she knew it wasn't her fault.

"Troy! Don't yell at Shar! If it's anyone's fault it's Chad's!"

This made Taylor angry. " Don't yell at _my _boyfriend! It's not his fault!"

Ryan didn't like seeing his girlfriend get yelled at. " It was Chad's fault!" Chad glared at him. "Don't blame me baseball boy. I least I _know _how to drive and I don't have to get my sister to drive me around in a pink convertible!"

Everyone was yelling at each other, and the noise of the shouts bounced around the house.

"Troy, how is this _my _fault?"Sharpay snapped.

"Because, you didn't complain enough and stop us from going!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

The group was in chaos. Finally Gabriella came to her senses, and she was the only one to stop yelling. "GUYS!!" she screamed. They all stopped. "What we're doing is silly! We need to find a way out of here. We should split up and look around." Gabriella was out of breath by the time she'd finished. Taylor nodded. "She's right,"she agreed.

Gabriella smiled. "Okay. Me and Ryan, Taylor and Chad and Troy and Sharpay,"she ordered.

Sharpay shook her head. "I'm not going with Troy, He'll probably yell at me again." She said stubbornly. Troy sighed. Taylor rolled her eyes. She'd have to take charge. "Fine. I'll go with Troy, you go with Chad."

Sharpay nodded, happy to get her own way.

Taylor and Troy went down an old, plain coridor. Troy looked upset. Taylor noticed this, and turned to him. "Troy, what's wrong? Was it that fight with Sharpay?" Troy nodded sadly. " I-I feel so bad, Taylor. It wasn't her fault, but I just took my anger out on her." "Troy, it's ok. She'll forgive you, you know she will. She loves you. And it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you love her too."

Troy brightened up a bit. "Yeah, you're right. I'll apologise later."

Sharpay and Chad went down a corridor similar to Troy and Taylor's. They were walking along, until Sharpay let out a blood-curdling scream. Everyone rushed to see if she was okay. "Shar? What's wrong?" Chad asked, looking worried. Sharpay finally calmed down. "It was a-a mouse." Ryan stifled laughter. Sharpay hit him. "It looked scary okay?"

"Ummm..okay. Well, Chad why don't you come with me? We'll all split up again." Taylor suggested. Troy looked at her gratefully, and she nodded. Everyone split up again and only Sharpay and Troy were left.

Troy sighed. "Look,Shar, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." He looked up blushing. "I love you." Sharpay smiled. "Troy, it's okay."

He smiled and leaned down and kissed her. They got so into the kiss and he pressed her up against the wall. Suddenly, the wall she leant against, fell backwards, sending Sharpay and Troy tumbling into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

Gabriella and Ryan were in a room that was very much like the rest of the house

Gabriella and Ryan were in a room that was very much like the rest of the house. Dusty and old. Gabriella ran her fingers lightly over an old book that was sitting in a bookshelf. There wasn't much furniture in the room, just the bookshelf, a bed, a small table and a lamp, along with some paintings. The paintings were of people, but they were too dusty to see their faces. Far away, they could hear a faint scream. Gabriella and Ryan looked up, surprised.

Gabriella looked terrified. 'Do you think we should go check it out?'

Ryan looked scared too, but also confused. 'Nah, it was too quiet. It didn't even sound like a scream at all. Maybe just our imaginations.'

Over at the other side of the house, Sharpay and Troy had just landed on a very hard surface. They had fallen through a trap door, onto the floor below. As they landed, dust rose and swirled around them. They both started to cough uncontrollably. It was pitch black wherever they were, and definitely didn't feel safe.

'Shh-arp-ay?'Troy called, whilst he choked from the dust. Neither Troy nor Sharpay could see each other through the darkness.

Troy could feel Sharpay next to him, and stretched out his hands to try and find her. His hands finally found something, but as they did, Sharpay screamed.

'Shh..Shar, baby. It's only me.' Troy soothed, trying to calm her down.

When Sharpay heard Troy's voice, she calmed down and started to cry. Although Troy couldn't see her, he could still hear her crying, and immediately felt sorry for her.

'Sharpay, what's wrong? I've got you now, there's nothing to worry about.'

'Of course there's something to worry about!' Sharpay snapped, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks. 'We're stuck in this creepy old house, our phones have no signal and we just fell through a trap door. We're in the middle of nowhere!'

Troy's eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness, and he could see Sharpay's outline. This comforted him, just knowing she was there. He sighed. 'Let's just find a way out of here.'

They both began to feel around the walls, looking for a door. After a few minutes, their hands finally found a handle. Sharpay gasped in delight, and they opened the door and ran out of the room as fast as they could.

They came out of the room and found a new hallway, one they hadn't found before.

Sharpay sighed. 'Guess we're back to square one.'

Taylor and Chad had found a room with chairs, and they had decided to sit down. Their feet were sore from walking, and they needed to rest. Taylor noticed something out of the corner of her eye, and got up to look at it. It was sitting in the corner of the room, as if she was meant to find it. It was a small-ish book, and had a black leather cover. It had no title, and Taylor opened it slowly, afraid of what could be in it.

Inside there was writing. Hand-writing. The writing was neat, and slanted slightly to the right. Chad looked at Taylor curiously.

'What's that you've got?' He asked, getting up to stand behind her.

'I don't know' she replied. 'It's some sort of book. It looks like a diary.'

They both studied the book for a few moments, before Taylor gasped loudly. Chad looked at her waiting for an explanation.

'Chad' she whispered. 'This is a diary of _us._ It's got everything we've done since pre-school!' Chad looked at her, freaked out.

'How could it be a diary of us?' He asked, puzzled. Taylor shook her head.

'I don't know, but it does. It's like a journal, but about us. It's got everything we do together. Even the fights we've had. Whoever wrote this, basically knows our life story!'

Chad thought for a moment, before looking disgusted. 'Does that mean it's got whenever we do um.._personal stuff _together? Because I really don't want to know what goes on in the other's sex lives!'

Taylor just rolled her eyes. 'I don't know Chad, but we've got to show the others. Let's go find them.'

Chad pulled one last disgusted face, before following Taylor out of the room.

It took Chad and Taylor ages to find the others, but when they did, they told them all about the diary.

They all had mixed reactions. Sharpay looked confused, Gabriella looked terrified, Troy looked embarrassed, and Ryan, noticing Troy's face, looked angry.

After a few moments of shocked silence, Troy spoke up. ' So does that mean…it..um..has like..personal things?'

Ryan looked very annoyed. 'Why Bolton? Is there something you want to tell us, before we read the diary?'

Troy glanced at Sharpay, nervously. He didn't want them to read about what happened between him and Sharpay in private. Especially not her _brother. _Troy shrugged, pretending he didn't care.

Chad grinned at his friends uneasiness. 'Dude, it's ok. I've flicked through it, and the writer didn't write stuff like that. They weren't _that _perverted.'

Troy silently thanked Chad. 'So? Let's read it, and find out how much this creepy person knows about us.'

They all agreed, and began to read it. The diary told the story of their whole life, since they've known each other. Right up to the part where they entered the house. It told in full detail, the stories of Lava Springs, when all the couples got together, their movie nights on Fridays, even their birthdays. It creeped them all out.

Gabriella shook her head in amazement. 'How did they know all this about us?'

Ryan shrugged. 'Maybe they stalked us.' The thought terrified Gabriella, and Sharpay glared at Ryan.

'That's not true Ryan.' She said, still glaring at him. 'Don't worry Gabriella. If someone had stalked us, we'd have noticed by now.'

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all thought in silence for a few minutes, wondering how someone knew so much about them. They couldn't think of how it got there, or what it meant, but they were all seriously freaked out.

'I already don't like this house. The drive wasn't such a good idea now, was it Chad?' Gabriella sneered, clearly annoyed.

Chad took a step towards her. 'Oh so you going to blame it on me again are you?' he asked, anger seeping through his voice. Troy rolled his eyes.

'Guys, stop it. Come on, we need to work together to get out of this place. We don't need to fight.' Troy stepped in, breaking them apart.

Chad and Gabriella both calmed down, mumbling sorries to each other.

Taylor finally looked up, after studying the book closely. 'Guys, whoever wrote this diary knew we were coming. They wanted us to come.'


	6. Chapter 5

They were all sitting in a large room,not far from where they had all met up and discussed the strange diary they had found

They were all sitting in a large room,not far from where they had all met up and discussed the strange diary they had found. Taylor,Sharpay and Ryan were sitting in grand-looking armchairs, although Sharpay was only siitng on the edge of hers. She didn't trust anything in this house anymore. The rest of them were standing in various areas of the room. Troy stood next to an old bookshelf, Gabriella stood behind Ryan's chair, and Chad stood near the door. Chad glanced at one wall of the room and noticed red vevet curtains, that looked very expensive. Chad's once worried expression turned to confusion. The curtains looked brand new, and certainly didn't match the rest of the house.

Chad walked slowly over to them. Taylor looked up. 'Chad, what are you doing?' she asked, as confused as the rest of them were.

Chad reached out to touch the curtains, running his fingers over the soft material. 'How come they look so new?' Chad muttered under his breath.

Eveyone else looked at him strangely. 'What did you say Chad?' Troy asked nervously, almost fearing the answer. It was as if Chad had been possesed by some demon, and no-one knew how to control him.

Chad finally turned to face them. 'Oh, sorry. I was just thinking.'

Sharpay stood up, just looking for an excuse to get off the dusty chair. 'Thinking about what?'

'Don't you think it's weird that these curtains are so new, when this house has been deserted for so long?'Chad questioned them.

There was silence for a few moments. Chad was right. The curtains looked brand new, and they certainly weren't dusty like the rest of the house. It didn't match: the house looked so old, and looked like it had been deserted for centuries. Taylor was still holding the diary and was now staring at it intensely. Gabriella was the first to speak.

'If they look so new, then someone must of put them up recently.'

Sharpay rolled her eyes. 'Welcome to state the obvious!' She snapped.

Gabriella at first looked hurt but then sat in the seat Ryan had recently vacated. Ryan, now standing, moved closer to the curtains.

'But..no-one has been in this houses for centuries! I mean, just look at it!' He exclaimed.

Troy was now sitting in a chair, and had pulled Sharpay down to sit on his knee. ' Do you think there might be someone living in this house? Like….right now?' Troy said, trying not to show his nervousness.

Taylor shook her head. 'I don't think so. This house is too old.'

Sharpay nodded slowly. 'Taylor's right. But how else could the curtains have got there?'

Everyone was quiet. They didn't know what to say. Suddenly, they heard creaks coming from nearby. Everyone looked at each other. They sounded like…footsteps. Everyone was too scared to speak. The noises were getting closer. Suddenly the door flung open, revealing a dark shadow of a person. It was too dark to see any features. The group screamed, as they all jumped off their chairs and tried to escape from this stranger. Everyone manged to run past the man and through the doorframe.

They had been running for what seemed like ages now. The shadowed-person had run after them, trying to catch them. This terrified them even more. Who knew what the person would do to them. He could even be a murderer. After a few minutes of running, they had all gotten split up again.

Troy and Sharpay had run into a room, which turned out to be very small.

'Crap!'Sharpay hissed. They could hear the thumps of the man coming towards them.

'Shhhh!' Troy whispered. He pushed Sharpay up against the closest wall, and pressed himself against her. Their foreheads were inches apart, and Sharpay was close to tears. Troy stroked her hair gently, trying to comfort her.

'What are you doing?' She whisered, refering to the fact that he was up against her.

Troy glanced nervously at the door, hoping the man wouldn't find them. 'I'm trying to protect you. If we're closer, there's less of a chance that he'll see us.'

They were now in a corner of the room, as hidden as possible. Suddenly, the door flew off the hinges. The person had found them. They could now see his features. He was pale, with a big nose and longish, black hair. He had a crazed look in his eyes. Sharpay was terrified of him. The man grinned, his disgusting yellow teeth showing.

'Come out, come out, wherever you are.'

Sharpay let out a little gasp, and before Troy had a chance to cover her mouth, the man turned and saw them.

He smirked. 'Can't keep your little girlfriend quiet can you?' The man sneered.

Troy and Sharpay were petrified. The man saw this and smiled evily.

'Awww. No need to look so worried. I'm very happy to have…_visitors._'

He advanced towards them, a malicious look in his eyes.

'It's so good to finally meet you.' He smirked.

**So that;s the chapter. Sorry if it's a liitle short. I think I know how this one is going to end though.**

**I'll update soon. I know the man was a little creepy,lol. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6

Ryan and Gabriella had stopped running a while ago

Ryan and Gabriella had stopped running a while ago. They couldn't hear the mysterious man behind them anymore, and had assumed he had lost them a while ago. They both were breathing heavily, and their sides were aching. Gabriella was close to tears.

'Who is he? And why is he chasing us? It's….it's not fair! We're innocent teenagers. We don't deserve this! I don't want to die in this hell-hole! Please, someone save us!' She ranted.

Ryan put and arm around her shoulders and tried to comfort her. 'Gabby, it's ok. We'll find a way out, I promise.'

Gabriella shook her head, refusing to believe him. He continued to comfort her, telling her everything would be okay. Ryan had finally calmed Gabriella down, and had finally convinced her that everything would be okay, when they heard an ear-splitting scream coming from the other end of the house.

Gabriella and Ryan looked at each other, shocked. It was then that they realised who had been screaming.

'Sharpay.' Ryan whispered, his voice full of dread.

Gabriella nodded slowly. 'Well come on,' she whispered back starting to walk towards the scream. Ryan looked at her, shocked by her bravery, before realising the situation, and broke into a run. He needed to protect his sister, and it sounded like she was in danger.

Sharpay couldn't help it. She had to scream. She screamed partly because she was trapped in a room with a mysterious man, who she was pretty sure wanted to kill her. But she also screamed because she was mad. She was mad at Chad for insisting on that stupid drive. She was mad at the doors of the house for locking themselves. She was mad that it was them stuck in this creepy house, when they had done nothing wrong. Well, nothing too bad anyway.

The man looked furious at Sharpay for screaming. Not only was she making lots of noise and giving him a headache, but one of her annoying friends was bound to come running. He was right. Almost after he thought this, Ryan and Gabriella burst through the doors. Ryan was clutching a plank of wood he had picked up on the way, and Gabriella was standing slightly behind Ryan.

Troy let out an annoyed moan when Ryan and Gabriella had come into the room. Not only where they putting _all_ of them in more danger, but Troy had a feeling the man wasn't as dangerous as they thought.

'St-stay away from my sis-sister,' Ryan stammered, clearly scared. 'He then noticed Troy standing there and nodded to him. 'And her boyfriend as…well.'

The man raised an eyebrow and turned to face Troy and Sharpay. It was then that Troy noticed he didn't even have a weapon.

It was Troy's turn to raise an eyebrow. He let go of Sharpay and walked closer to the man.

'Troy! What are you doing? Are you crazy?' Sharpay hissed. Troy turned to glance back at her, and shook his head. The room was deathly quiet as Troy approached the man. Finally he spoke.

'Who are you?' Troy's question was simple, but it had taken all of Troy's courage to ask it. Just as the man opened his mouth to speak, he door burst open again, and Taylor and Chad tumbled in.

'We heard the scream. We would have come earlier, but Chad got us lost.' Taylor panted. It was then that she noticed that the strange man was in the room. She let out a terrified squeak, before moving to stand behind Chad.

Troy shook his head, glanced at the man, then looked at Taylor.

'It's okay. Don't be scared of him.'

Gabriella looked at Troy in disbelief. 'Troy, how could we not be scared of him? He's crazy! He chased us around the house!'

Troy looked at the man again. 'I don't think he wants to kill us.' He said slowly.

Chad looked at Troy. 'Dude, are you insane? Why else would he follow us around?'

Sharpay let out a little gasp. Everyone looked at her. She looked at Troy, and then turned to face the man.

'You wrote that book didn't you? That diary of us?'

The man looked at her for a few moments before nodding slowly. 'In a way, yes. But in a way, no.'

Everyone looked at the man puzzled. Everyone was extremely confused by now. How did that man know all about their lives? Did he really want to kill them? And what did he mean by yes and no? Everyone waited for an explanation. And they got one. Just not what they'd been expecting. The man began to speak, and they all listened to his every word.

'I moved here about five years ago. It was cheap, and was extremely big, so I decided to go for it. After four months of living here, my wife died. I was heartbroken, and didn't speak to anyone for three years. It was about last year that I began to hear the house speak to me.'

Chad opened his mouth to speak, but Taylor hit him before he could say anything. They were all thinking it though. A talking house? Maybe this man really _was _crazy.

He ignored their stares and carried on. 'The house told me about a group of friends, teenagers. It told me to write a book about them, and it told me what to write. I knew nothing about these people, but I wrote it down anyway, curious as to what would happen. The house then told me that the teenagers would come to this house, soon, and that I was to find them. And so I did.'

Sharpay took a deep breath. 'And the teenagers…it's us right?'

The man nodded. 'The house then told me all I could ever know about you all. I was delighted, and loved hearing all your exciting stories. Maybe it was because I was lonely, and needed someone to talk to. You people seemed like perfect candidates, and so the house brought you here. I don't know how, but it did. The house was kind to me. It knew I needed a friend, so it brought me six. Or rather, six potential friends.'

The man did what they didn't expect. He broke down in tears, and fell to the floor. The group tried to comfort him.

Ryan looked at him pitying him. 'I think we should ring a hospital. He needs to be taken care of.'

The others knew what Ryan meant. The man was mentally unstable, and needed help. So Taylor called an ambulance, and they waited by the sobbing man. The ambulance came and took him away to a mental ward, where he could have friends and would get the help he needs.

Taylor looked at them all. 'The man may be crazy, but there is definitely something up with that house.'

They all agreed. Maybe the voices _were_ real. After all, the house was definitely creepy. They went home with the police, but would never forget that house.

_**This is the 2**__**nd**__** last chapter. There will be one more. Sorry the story will be so short, and I know this chapter didn't really make sense, but I have run out of ideas.**_


	8. Chapter 7

Everyone was sitting in one of Sharpay and Ryan's many living rooms

Everyone was sitting in one of Sharpay and Ryan's many living rooms. It had only been a day since they got home and escaped the creepy house they had previously been trapped in. No-one could still quite understand it. Thousands of questions had ran through each of their heads.

The police had given an explanation, but it didn't add up. They had said that the man was crazy, and that he believed the house spoke to him. His name was Joseph. T. Wells, and he had suffered dramatically when his wife died. He had been admitted to a mental institution now, but the group weren't so sure that he was crazy.

After a few moments of silence, Sharpay spoke. She sat up and looked around at the others in the living room

'Guys, if Joseph was crazy, and the house never _actually _spoke to him, how did he know so much about us?'

This caused silence to fall over the room. No-one had actually thought of that. The group had decided to keep the diary a secret from the police, because they thought it was about them. Why should anyone else invade the privacy of that diary?

So the group had kept it. They hadn't told anyone about it, and probably never would.

That afternoon, the group read the diary, every last page. It told the story of their lives. In that small, leather book was the ups and downs of their friendships, the beginning of their relationships together, and how close they really were. It almost made them cry.

After reading the book carefully, they found the answer to Sharpay's earlier question.

Written in the very last page of the book was a very different style of handwriting than they had seen in the diary. It was smaller, and more delicate. It was definitely a totally different person writing that. It said; '_Joseph, I know we had our ups and downs, but I still love you and I miss you. I hope you get this message. A message from beyond the grave, some might say, but I know you won't find it weird. You will be happy to hear from me, I'm sure. Love, Wendy.'_

They all looked at each other. 'Who's Wendy?' Chad asked. No-one answered. Sharpay looked at them.

'I think we need to pay Mr. Wells a visit.'

Only Sharpay and Troy went to see Mr.Wells. They thought it would be best that way, because too many of them might scare him.

After much persuading, the nurse finally let them see Mr. Wells. Sharpay took a deep breath and approached him.

'Hi Mr. Wells, it's us. The kids that came to your house?' He looked up at her and nodded. Troy held Sharpay's hand, and pulled her closer to him slightly, looking around the room.

'We needed to ask you something. Who's Wendy?' Joseph sighed.

'She was my wife.'

Sharpay looked shocked at the answer and turned to face Troy. 'Troy. She was his wife. The dead one.'

Troy nodded slowly, and turned to face Joseph. 'Mr Wells. It wasn't the house that spoke to you was it? It was your wife. Wendy.'

Joseph looked shocked for a moment, then nodded. 'It was her ghost. Telling me about you all.' He then looked sad and then started crying. 'I don't even know why she talked to me. She hated me! We were on the brink of divorce!'

Sharpay shook her head and took out the diary. She showed him the message Wendy had left him. 'Didn't you see it?'

Joseph shook his head and read the message. His tears turned to tears of joy. 'She loved me. She _loved _me!'

Sharpay and Troy nodded, before leaving Joseph and the diary to be in peace.

When they were got in the car. Sharpay turned to Troy. 'How did you know it was Wendy talking to him?'

Troy smiled at her. 'If she could write to him when she was dead, she could talk to him when she was dead. And besides. A talking house? That's just crazy.'

Sharpay laughed and they hugged, happy to be out of that house-even if it couldn't talk, it was still ghost-infested.

**Sorry I wasn't long, but I just wanted to end the story. It doesn't make much sense either,lol. I'll be writing a new story soon, a better one hopefully. Anyway, please review. **


End file.
